The Arrival
by Narushisuto-Chan
Summary: Well, this is about the adventures of my character, Narushisuto and Erin's, Kyuui. :B Hope ya like! *movie guy voice* More chapters coming soon..


:D Hi! I'm Veronica/Ver. This story revolves around four characters, one of which I own and the other my friend owns. Narushisuto/Naru is my own creation. Kyuui Bijinno is Erin Sullivan's creation. The other two are original DbZ characters. This is my first fanfic, honestly and I hope it's good! n.n I accept Flames, but don't expect me to cower in a corner when you say stuff about my story, I will retaliate!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the actual DbZ, such as Goten or Torankusu. I do own, however, Narushisuto and Erin Sullivan owns Kyuui Bijinno. o.o Oh yeah, don't distribute this fan fiction in anyway, it's only for your viewing pleasures. e.e; Uh..If you do want me to write another fan fiction tell me so!  
  
Thank you's: ^^ Thanks for letting me use your character, Erin! And thank you Mike and Geo for your always helpful support!  
  
  
  
  
----Chapter One: The Arrival.----  
  
  
Silence. Complete silence as usual on the planet Earth, though un-be-knownst to the humans, a Sayain space pod entered the Earth's atmosphere. It carried a young, female, half-breed Sayain, her shiny, icy blue orbs glaring coldly at her Sayian boots. She cursed herself for sitting so long. Her backbone was beginning to ache. Her pale face seemed to be contorted into a smirk only a cocky, arrogant, demonic person could possibly have upon their pinkish tiers. Her brown hair grazed her shoulders as the space pod shook violently as it landed, a large pit forming when it managed to crash into the land. Human beast reporters came from all-over Japan to investigate this space pod of some sort. Later on in the afternoon when Narushisuto was sure no annoying beasts from this world were here to aggravate her, the door began to slowly open. The silhouette of her body shown in the bright sunlight of this truly odd planet. There were tiny, scurrying creatures all about, which sickened her. She merely levitated a little, her feet dangling beneath her well-built form. She had a light blue spandex tightly squeezing itself around her; Sayain Armour adorned her chest, shoulder plates thruster outward. Her tail tightly wound around her waist. Her spotless, white gloves adorned her digits, and a purple scouter clung to her pointed demon ear. She surveyed her location, her tiers curling in disgust; she then parted her pursed tiers.  
"How can these disguising human beasts live in such filth? They need to start killing off these little beasts scurrying about.." She continued on about how disgusting the idiotic humans were. She began to tread on the luscious grass beneath her scathed boots. She pressed the button on her scouter, at once, finding a decent power level on this annoying little planet.   
She immediately took to the air, charging her ki and skyrocketing off toward the source of the power. The person who owned this rather immense power was a mere child, of age seven, her name being Kyuui Bijinno. When Naru realized she was closing in on this wondrous power, she snapped out of the ki aura and she began to descend from the air, slowly. Her feet finally grazed the ground after moments upon moments. She lowered herself to the ground, her boots crushing more grass beneath her. She sneered as she glared at the child, she had obviously been away from organisms for far too long for her to give a proper introduction, so she merely snarled, then she said coldly,  
"Tell me your damned name, human whelp." Kyuui proudly puffed out her chest and replied  
"My name is Kyuui Bijinno and I'm not a human or a whelp, you..thing you." Naru merely narrowed her cold, icy oculars. However, she soon widened her dual orbs when she realized the whelp had a Saiya-jin tail! Naru was astonished, for she had never encountered a child such as this one. She seemed far too confident and far too cocky to become an enemy of hers, she needed more friends anyway, so she said, in a much kinder sort of tone, "Well, uh...my name's Narushisuto but, you can call me Naru..". To Naru's amazement, the young child reluctantly placed a palm in front of herself. A very confused Naru prodded it with her unscathed glove. Kyuui merely giggled then replied,   
"Iie, silly Naru, put your palm out, too!". She did as she was instructed to, putting her palm out in front of her. Kyuui grasped her palm and shook it softly. A slight sweatdrop formed and trickled down the side of Naru's head as she stared at her new-found friend, those orbs of coldness beginning to show a little more kindness in her black pools' depth.  
  
  
  
n.n Gomen, I didn't think it'd be right introducing Goten and Torankusu in the first chapter. :D Please tell me what'cha think! The more encouragement I get, the faster I'll try and get the next chapter out!  



End file.
